The Ties That Bind
by hweasley21
Summary: Carly discovers a terrible secret that could change a lot of lives, does she do the right thing. Warning for mature language and theme.
1. Chapter 1 Realizations

**A/N: Already working on chpt 2, wont be as short.**

Chapter 1: Realization

"Jax" Carly called as she walked into his apartment. She put John down on the couch and he cooed up at her.

"Give Aunt Carly a minute precious" Carly told him as she took out her phone and dialed his number.

"Leave a message for Jasper jacks after the tone"

The voicemail picked up immediately and Carly disconnected.

"I will just wait for him," Carly mumbled. She picked baby John up and took him into his room. She changed his clothes, singing to him the whole time. Jax still wasn't home when Carly put John down for his nap.

She wandered into the living room and absently ran her hand across Jax desk.

"Damn it" Carly hissed when she knocked over a large stack of papers. She tried not to read them as she picked them up but out of pure habit her eyes skimmed the pages. It was the paternity test Courtney had preformed, but something was wrong. Carly re-read the paper three of four times. "This can't be right, there is no way, unless..."

She jumped out of her skin when she heard a key in the door. Carly quickly tucked the paper in her shirt and put the rest of the stack on the desk.

"Carly" Jax called coming in the front door. Carly stood quickly and brushed off her dress.

"Hi" Carly greeted him. "How are you?"

"I am good and you?" Jax asked smiling and putting his coat down.

"I am good" Carly answered. "John is asleep in the other room, he has been napping for about fifteen minutes or so"

"Thanks for your help" Jax told her sincerely.

"Not a problem, but I really need to go now," Carly advised him, heading for the door. "I have to pick Michael up from school today and I have errands to run"

"Ok, well see you then" Jax called over his shoulder as Carly headed down the hall.

Carly headed straight for Jason's house, hoping he could help her make the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2 The Right Thing

Chapter 2: The Right Thing

Carly shifted from one foot to the other waiting for Jason to open the door. She sighed in frustration and pounded again.

The door flew open and Sam stood in the doorway with her hand on her hip.

"Were eating dinner" Sam informed her, "Could you come back later?"

Carly caught the door before Sam could slam it in her face. "This is important"

"It always is" Sam mumbled under her breath, stepping back allowing Carly to Brush past her into the penthouse.

"What is it?" Jason asked looking at her a little suspiciously.

"I need to talk to you" Carly advised him. She turned and looked at Sam, "it's personal"

Sam threw her hands into the air and sighed.

"Fine" Sam cried. "I am going. I will be back in half and hour"

"Carly" Jason started when the door shut.

"I know, I know" Carly relented, "be nicer to Sam, I will try. I promise to start being nice and all that to your little girlfriend. Ok, but this important, please hear me out"

Jason nodded, "Go on" he prompted.

Carly pulled out the paternity test and unfolded it.

"I found this at Jax's" She told him handing it to him. Jason took the paper and read.

"Jesus" Jason mumbled. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at Carly. "Did you ask him about this?"

Carly shook her head, "I freaked out and left"

Jason paced the living room, silent apparently lost in thought.

"Jays" Carly asked softly. "What should I do?"

"What we would she want you to do?" Jason asked in response.

Carly paused, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to start a down pour.

"I don't know" Carly finally said, "I think she loved them both"

"I don't like Jax" Jason replied. "But I think he would be a good father."

"But Nikolas" Carly started.

Jason held up a hand, "But I also think Nikolas deserves to know the truth, my advice to you Carly, is take this to Nikolas. Tell him the truth and let them work it out."

Carly took the paper from Jason. "Your right, that's the right thing to do"

"Don't get involved in this Carly" Jason warned as she walked out the door. "Be careful, this could get ugly"


	3. Chapter 3 Wyndemere

Nikolas was waiting for Carly on the Docks. She climbed off the Ferry and nodded to him somberly.

"Hello Nikolas" Carly greeted formally, she stuck out his hand and wearily he shook it.

"Carly" He said, "What is this about?"

"Could we go inside, it's a little chilly" Carly said. Nikolas nodded and led the way into Wyndemere. Once in the sitting room Carly took a deep breath. It's now or never, she thought.

"Nikolas, I stumbled across something interesting today" Carly started. Her hand was shaking as she pulled out the paternity test. "I agonized over whether or not to show you this but it's the right thing to do"

Nikolas took the paper and read it. Carly could see tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That son of a bitch" Nikolas mumbled his face turning red with what Carly assumed was rage.

"I guess I'll go" Carly said, "I just thought you should know"

"I loved her" Nikolas called to her back. Carly stopped and replied.

"I know"

"The baby" Nikolas continued. "John, he's all i have left of her. he was so important. Important enough that she gave her life for his. I owe it to Courtney to fight for him"

Carly turned around and stared at him, studying his face for a moment. "Then I'll help you".

Nikolas made coffee and Carly curled up in front of the fire.

"You will need a lawyer" Carly told him, she made a face and sighed, "Alexis, I guess"

"Normally, I would call Alexis but this is sensitive matter. She was married to Jax and they are good friends. It's a conflict of interest." Nikolas told her.

"Then let me call Justus" Carly offered.

"Why are you helping me?" Nikolas asked. "Were not exactly friends"

"But Courtney was my friend" Carly replied, "and when you were talking about he and John I could feel it, Courtney would want you to have John. I am doing this for her"

"So am I" Nikolas whispered.

Carly took out her cell phone and called Justus. He agreed to meet Carly and Nikolas the next day at Carly's house.

"You can't talk to anyone about this" Carly warned Nikolas. "If Jax finds out, he could do something crazy. You have to think about the baby."

"I agree" Nikolas replied. He walked Carly to the docks. "Thank you, for everything"

Carly smiled and disappeared into the mist. Nikolas watched her go and thought, she was full of surprises. Who knew Cary could be so pleasant.

The next day Nikolas and Justus showed up around the same time. Justus looked over the paper work and offered Nikolas several suggestions.

"I would normally suggest talking to him before taking legal action, but with his resources and connections, you take a risk of him running" Justus advised. "I will file charges this afternoon."

"When will I get my baby" Nikolas asked.

"I don't know" Justus answered him truthfully. "The legal system can take time but I believe it to be the best option right now"

"Just keep me updated." Nikolas requested and Justus smiled.

"Of course" he replied before heading out to see the judge.

Carly looked at Nikolas and it broke her heart, he looked sad and lonely.

"Let's go shopping" Carly suggested.

Nikolas looked up at her as she were crazy.

"The boys are in Puerto Rico with Sonny right now, I have no pans today" Carly told him. "Plus, you need baby supplies"

Nikolas smiled at her, a genuine smile and Carly felt he heart flutter. He is really handsome, Carly thought.

"Ok" Nikolas said finally. "Let's go shopping and I will buy you lunch. To thank you for all you have done for me"

Carly grabbed her coat and they headed out for a day of leisurely fun.


	4. Chapter 4 The Surrender

Nikolas and Carly were sitting at the Pizza shack.

"Out of the restaurants in Port Charles you chose the Pizza shack" Nikolas laughed and Carly shrugged. She took a huge bite out of her pepperoni slice and Nikolas shook his head.

"Want a bite?" Carly asked her mouth still full, holding the pizza up to him. Nikolas shook his head.

"No, that's all you" he replied.

"So, what's going on in your life now?" Nikolas asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"What do you mean?" Carly asked.

"Now that you have let sonny go for good, what's next for Carly Corrinthos?" Nikolas explained.

Carly paused and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Being a good mother" Carly said finally. "Maybe finding a career"

"What did you want to be?" Nikolas asked. "When you were a little girl what did you dream of?"

"I wanted to be successful, powerful" Carly admitted. 'I wanted to make sure I never went hungry and I was never cold"

Nikolas didn't reply. Carly looked forlorn and a little lost. Maybe there is more to Carly than meets the eye, Nikolas thought. He leaned over and took a bite of her pizza.

"What about you?" Carly asked. "What's next for Nikolas Cassadine?"

"Hopefully being a good father" Nikolas laughed.

"I think you will be" Carly whispered.

The silence was broken by his telephone ringing. Justus was calling to tell him that Jax surrendered John. Family court processed his request and he could come and get John in an hour.

"This is it" Carly told him as they finished lunch. "No turning back now"


	5. Chapter 5 Baby John Comes Home

**Chapter 5: Baby John Comes Home**

Nikolas and Carly walked into the social services office ringing his hands nervously.

"Hello" he said to the woman at the desk. "My name is Nikolas Cassadine and I am here to pick up my baby"

"Yes Mr. Cassadine, we were expecting you," she said." My name is Terri." She stood up and motioned for Nikolas and Carly to follow her. She led them down a brightly lit corridor. She opened a door towards the end of the hall. The room resembled a day care, with bright paintings on the wall and toys on the floor. John was in a crib on the other side of the room. The woman held out some paperwork, "We need you to sign these before you can take him home"

"Ok" Nikolas said eagerly. He took the stack of papers and signed each one quickly.

"Congratulations Mr.Cassadine" Terri said with a smile, "You can take your baby home now."

"That's it" Nikolas asked. "It's that easy"

"Yes" she replied. "He is your son, no one contested that, and there will be no need to go to court unless you press charges against Mr. Jacks"

"I don't think that will be necessary" Nikolas told her. He walked across the room and looked down John. His son looked up at him and made little gurgling noise; Nikolas couldn't believe how much he looked like Courtney.

Carly picked up the baby and held him. "Hi, John" she cooed, "there is someone here I want you to meet." She turned John to face Nikolas, "this is your daddy"

Nikolas reached out and took John from Carly, he held his son for the first time since his birth and he cried.

"You ready to go home John?" Nikolas asked. He looked up at Carly who smiled reassuringly at him, "Let's go home, maybe Aunt Carly will let us tale her to dinner"

Carly giggled a little and shook her head, "Maybe" Carly teased, "Come on, let's go Cassadine"

"But I am going to keep bugging you about dinner," Nikolas advised, "John would be very disappointed"

Carly followed Nikolas and John out to the car. She helped Nikolas tuck John into his car seat. It's right, Carly thought; this is how Courtney would want it.


	6. Chapter 6 Special Delivery

"Mom" Michael called running into the living room with Morgan.

"Hey Mr. Man" Carly said giving him a hug, "Did you have fun with your dad and Emily?"

"Yes" Michael replied, "but we really missed you"

"I missed you too" Carly told him, she noticed Sonny standing in the doorway."Hi, stranger."

"Hi" Sonny said smiling. "How was your week?"

"It was good" Carly answered, "And your?"

"Exhausting" Sonny, laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Michael, take Morgan upstairs" Carly said.

Once Michael had led his little brother up the stairs Carly motioned for Sonny to sit down. "What's up?" Carly asked.

"I proposed to Emily this weekend" Sonny told her. "I juts wanted you to know before I told the kids"

"I appreciate that" Carly replied. "Congratulations, I wish you both the best"

"Really?" Sonny asked looking relieved and a little suspicious.

"Really" Carly answered. "I had to let you go. Completely. I don't like Emily but this choice is yours"

"Thanks" Sonny said, just as he was getting up to leave there was a knock at the door. Sonny opened it.

"Flower delivery for Carly Corinthos" The deliveryman said, holding a large bouquet of pink and white roses.

"Roses?" Carly questioned. "Who in the hell sent me roses"?

Sonny signed the clipboard and grabbed the bouquet. He handed the flowers to Carly, she read the card and smiled a little.

_Carly,_

_Thanks again for all your help. I really enjoyed spending time with you and I would love to get to know you better. I am again requesting you have dinner with me. Give me a call, or drop by any time._

_Sincerely,_

_Nikolas Cassadine _

"Ok, the suspense is killing me "Sonny snapped playfully. He pulled the card from Carly's hand and read.

"Nikolas" Sonny said looking at Carly. 'Care to explain."

"Not that it's any of your business but I helped Nikolas out with a tough situation" Carly replied.

"Like what?" Sonny asked.

"I found out that baby John was actually Nikolas's son" Carly replied. "I helped Nikolas get his son back"

"I am not even going to ask for further details on that" Sonny said with the waive of his hand. "It sounds to me like Nikolas is interested."

"Interested in what?" Carly countered. "Being my friend? Thanking me for my help? Come on Sonny, he was in love with my best friend. He is lonely and he's grateful, can't you just leave it at that"

"I can" Sonny told her as he headed out, "The question is can he?"

Carly picked up the phone and called Nikolas's cell phone.

"Hello" Nikolas answered.

"Hey, it's Carly" she told him.

"Hello" Nikolas said again. "I guess you got the flowers"

"I did they were beautiful" Carly advised him. "Really Nikolas, dinner isn't necessary"

"No, I guess it's not" Nikolas agreed. "But I would really love it if you would let me take you out."

"As friends, tight?" Carly asked.

"Of course" Nikolas assured her. "Please?"

Carly sighed. "Ok" she relented. "Tonight?"

"I will pick you up at 8:00," Nikolas told her.


	7. Chapter 7 Just Friends

Nikolas was getting ready for dinner when his housekeeper knocked on the door. "Mr.Cassadine" she called, "You have a visitor"

Nikolas shrugged on his sports coat and exited his bedroom, muttering to himself, "Who in the hell?"

Emily was standing in his living room when he came in, "Hello" she greeted him warmly embracing him and giving a peck on the cheek.

"Hello" Nikolas echoed, wondering what Emily was doing there. She seemed to read his mind and laughed jovially.

"Cameron was sick and Liz mentioned she was suppose to baby-sit John tonight" Emily explained, "So I offered to fill in for her"

"Is Sonny ok with that?" Nikolas asked.

"John is Sonny's nephew, of course he is ok with that" Emily told him.

"Well, thanks" Nikolas told her. He leaned in to kiss her again and started for the door. Emily grabbed his arm and pulled back.

"Nikolas can we talk before you go?" Emily asked.

"Actually Em" Nikolas told her, 'I am on my way out"

"I know" Emily replied, "But this important"

Nikolas looked at his watch, he was suppose to pick Carly up in 15 minutes, "Sure, ok Em, but we need to make this quick"

Emily steered Nikolas to the couch, he sat down and looked at her expectantly wondering what in God's name was so important. "Nikolas" Emily started, "I am getting married"

This news took Nikolas by surprise but he even more surprising, Nikolas didn't really care. Sure he was happy for Emily but nothing more or less. He smiled at her and gave her arm a quick squeeze, "Congrats Em, Well definitely talk about this later but I really need to go"

"One more thing "Emily said looking uncomfortable, "Sonny mentioned to me that you sent Carly flowers"

"So" Nikolas prompted, he saw the look on Emily's face and sighed, "What's the problem Emily?"

"Your not interested in her, are you?" Emily blurted out. Nikolas felt his pulse race, he couldn't tell Emily the truth, she wouldn't understand.

"No" Nikolas lied, "Were just friends"

"Keep it that way" Emily advised, "Carly is, well for lack of a better word, evil"

Nikolas laughed as he headed for the door, "I will keep that in mind."

"On the way to Carly's Nikolas thought about Emily, he felt horrible about lying to her. She wasn't just his ex wife but she was one of his closest friends and he hated the idea of her not being apart of every aspect in his life. But Nikolas knew that Carly hated Emily and Emily hated Carly. The ex Mrs. Corinthos and the future would never get along and Nikolas accepted that, but he didn't have to like it.

Carly stood in front of her mirror and stared at her reflection. Her blonde hair was curled and loosely pulled half up, and the strands hanging down framed her face perfectly. She chose a red calf length dress that complimented her curves perfectly, but she wasn't sure about her looks. Carly really had no idea she was one of the most beautiful woman in Port Charles. She made a face at the mirror and picked up her red lipstick, "I am hideous" Carly mumbled as she applied.

She had no idea why she wanted to impress Nikolas so badly. She told herself it was just pride not wanting anyone to see her look badly, but a little voice was telling her differently. "Courtney loved Nikolas" Carly told herself, "What kind of monster falls in love with her best friends Fiancé?"

"Carly" Leticia called form the doorway, "Jason is here to see you"

"Jason?" Carly asked. Leticia nodded. Carly picked up her purse and her coat and went downstairs. Jason was standing in the foyer looking grim.

"Jase, what's up?" Carly asked. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, more or less" Jason assured her. "I just wanted to talk to you about Nikolas"

Carly sighed and looked at the clock, Nikolas was suppose to pick her up in 15 minutes and she didn't really feeling like getting into it with Jason at that moment. "You have 10 minutes, talk"

"I remember telling you not to get involved in this" Jason started, "Not only did you involve yourself but you involved yourself with him"

"Ok, not that have to explain this to you but I am not involved with him."Carly explained, "We are friends and as for getting involved in the situation, I am sorry I had to. That little boy means the world to me and he deserved to be with his father"

Jason sighed in obvious frustration and ran his hands through his hair "Are you with him to bother Sonny"

Carly fumed at the accusation, "I am so tired of that," Carly snapped, "I am so tired of everyone thinking I am still so in love with Sonny. He moved on and I am happy for him. Why can't anyone believe me but most of all why can't you believe me?"

Jason looked taken aback by Carly's tone, "I am sorry" he said, "its habit to think everything is about Sonny."

Carly relaxed, 'Thank you, it's ok I understand. Jase, Nikolas and I are just friends and right now I could really use a friend"

Jason nodded and headed for the door, "We all could, have fun tonight" Jason said, "Just pleas keep in mind Nikolas is a Cassadine and that family is to much trouble to deal with ok, not to mention dangerous"

Carly nodded, "I appreciate the concern" she told him, "But keep in mind Carly can handle Carly"

"Don't I know" Jason muttered.

Not five minutes later there was knock on the door. Carly opened it and found a dapper looking Nikolas on the other side. Carly's heart fluttered. _What was that?_ Carly wondered. She told herself it was nothing and greeted Nikolas with a hug.

"Where are we going?" Carly asked, as Nikolas walked her to his car.

"The mertocourt" Nikolas replied. Carly felt a knot developing in her stomach, she hadn't spoken to Jax since all of this happened, she wasn't sure things would be so easy with her business partner after what she did. "Something wrong?" Nikolas asked looking concerned.

Carly plastered on a fake smile and shook her head, "Of course not, let's go I am starving"


	8. Chapter 8 The Explosion

Nikolas led Carly to a corner of the restaurant. He pulled out her chair; "Thank you" Carly said winking at Nikolas. Did I just do that?" she thought, "I can't possibly be flirting with him can I?

Nikolas smiled and winked back as he slid across form her. They ordered drinks and chatted for a few minutes.

"Carly, Nikolas" Jax called approaching the table, "How are you?"

Carly stiffened, hoping he had the class to not start a scene. She turned and smiled at him. "Hi Jax, I am wonderful and you?"

Jax completely ignored the question and looked at Nikolas, ""How is John?"

"He's good" Nikolas replied.

"Who's with him right now?" Jax asked.

"Emily, although that's really none of your business" Nikolas told him. Jax held up his hands apologetically.

"Sorry, meant no harm" Jax said, "Kind of like you when you stole my son"

Carly stood up ready for the explosion to come.

"Your son?" Nikolas shouted, "I think you have that backwards, you mean my son?"

Jax started to walk away but Nikolas grabbed his arm, "You hated it" Nikolas snarled, "You hated it that she loved me more. That's why you stole my son"

"No" Jax yelled back getting right into Nikolas's face. "What I couldn't stand was your lucky streak, You had great memories with Courtney and the child that rightfully should have been mine but make no mistake Nikolas had Courtney lived she would have come back to me"

Nikolas lifted his arm as if to strike Jax but Carly came between them, "Nikolas" she pleaded, "Let's just get out of here, please".

Nikolas nodded and took out his wallet. He put some money into Jax's hand, "For the drinks" he mumbled. He offered Carly his arm and together they walked out the door.

"One day Carly is going to learn to mind her own business" Jax mumbled under his breath as he watched them leave.

Nikolas went home and picked John up, he managed to escape with no warnings from Emily about Carly. He took John with him back to Carly's where the two of them sat on the floor watching movies and eating pizza with the kids. After Michael and Morgan were in bed, Nikolas collected little John from the room he was sleeping in and Carly walked him to the door.

"I had fun despite the little scene I caused" Nikolas told her, "I am really sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Carly said, "Your hurting and you exploded it happens, trust me I invented it"

Nikolas laughed and looked into her eyes. Before Nikolas even realized what he was doing, his lips brushed hers. Carly's arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened the kiss. Nikolas's licked her upper lip, pleading for entrance into her mouth and it was that moment Carly snapped back to reality.

"No" she mumbled pushing him away, "We can't. I am sorry"

Nikolas backed out of the door, "I am sorry too," he mumbled. He picked his son up and hurried away.

Carly was furious with her self for kissing him back. What is my problem? Carly thought angrily, what happened to being alone for a while Carly? She slipped into bed and tried to sleep but her thoughts kept coming back to Nikolas. She wondered if he truly felt something for her, or if he was just lonely and grieving. "It doesn't matter" Carly mumbled, "He was my best friends fiancé "

But no matter what she told herself she couldn't forget the kiss. When she woke up the next morning from her troubled sleep, she swore she could still feel the tingle on her lips.

Nikolas had called several times, leaving messages begging her to call back but she didn't. Nikolas was an amazing friend but Carly was far too messed up to get involved with anyone right now.

Carly spent the day playing with Michael and Morgan. When she finally put them to bed, she threw on her own pajamas and made popcorn, preparing to watch some sappy, sad movie. There was a knock on the door.

"Damn, who in the hell" Carly mumbled as she opened the door. She gasped when she saw Nikolas standing there. "Nikolas, what?"

"You avoided me all day" Nikolas interrupted her. "That is not acceptable"

"I don't give a damn what you find acceptable" Carly snapped and started to shut the door. Nikolas caught it with his left hand held it open.

"I am only asking for 5 minutes, please," Nikolas asked.

Carly crossed her arms, "I am timing you" Carly advised him.

"I loved Courtney" Nikolas told her. "I would have spent my life with her and I never intended to have feelings for you but I do. I think Courtney of all people would understand."

"But what will everyone else think?" Carly asked.

Nikolas laughed, "Since when do you care what anyone else thinks" He countered.

"You got me there" Carly replied, she thought about it for a moment. Nikolas was handsome, sweet, smart and a good father. The truth was she adored Nikolas and would love to start some kind of relationship with him. But apart from what everyone would say Carly had other fears, losing herself in him like she did with Sonny. Carly was afraid of a broken heart. "If we start something here, we need to take it slow"

A smile crept across his face and Nikolas took Carly's hand, "What are you saying Carly?" he asked.

Carly kissed him lightly on the lips, "Does that answer you question?" Carly teased.

"Try again" Nikolas whispered, as he captured he lips again. Carly sighed content as she steered Nikolas inside and over to the couch.


End file.
